Presently condoms are available in the form of a rolled ring, which must be turned up in a way which would allow unrolling. The unrolled condom is positioned on the top of a well erected penis and carefully rolled down the penis.
The present method of condom application has the following major limitations:
(1) requires well erected penis, PA1 (2) requires proper identification of which side of the rolled condom ring should go up, PA1 (3) requires sensitive fingers with well trimmed nails or a bright light and good vision, PA1 (4) takes too much time, PA1 (5) is inconvenient for women, PA1 (6) creates risk of mechanical damage during application (nail cuts), and PA1 (7) precludes instant verification for manufacturer's or storage defects.